This is My Fate
by Mizuki Chouchou
Summary: On a nice afternoon, Sakuya reminisce about everything that has happened in her life, until she managed to live as she is now. Read this oneshot to find out about Sakuya's past that lead her to be who she is as we know of right now!


**This is one-shot story that I made during my short spare time and perhaps my last story before I took my official absence for awhile in fanfiction site due to the final examination in my school. I hope you will enjoy this story.**

* * *

><p><strong>This is My Fate<strong>

"Miss Patchouli, this is your tea," I opened the door to the library while holding a tray with a cup of hot, fragrant tea. Milady, Remilia Scarlet has ordered me to send a cup of tea to Patchouli, milady's friend (and perhaps her only friend before we moved to Gensokyo) in the library—which is unusual. Usually, Milady and Miss Patchouli would drink the tea together in the tea room as they gazed thorough the beautiful scenery of flowers or trees from the window.

" Thanks. Just put it besides me," said Patchouli—and she didn't even bother to turn around and look towards me. She must be pretty busy now. I believe she's trying to do another experiment in order to cure her asthma and how to make the Young Mistress—Milady's little sister, Flandre's power restrained. I smiled and put the tea on the table as I walked quietly and closed the door.

I walked through the hallway. The air feels so nice today. I can even smile the scent of sunlight. I pressume that the sun shone brightly in this afternoon. But I can't even see it because there is no window along the hallway. I got used to this now. Long time ago, when I first started to work here, I felt so strange and a bit scared. But now I feel so comfortable to be able to walk like this inside the hallway.

Speaking of it, it shouldn't be a problem to go outside to check the weather, right? I take my pocket watch out and check the time. _Nice. _I don't have anything else to do and it is still some time before our schedule to walk outside and see Reimu. I don't know why, but ever since Reimu has defeated Milady Remilia, Milady has been so obsessed to her.

I walked my way down the stairs as I saw Milady walking in front of me. Behind her, I saw Flandre—Young Mistress who clung to her sister's hand while smiling happily. This is such a strange and rare occassion. I smiled to them once they recognized me.

" Sakuya, say, what are you doing?" asked Milady Remilia. I can guess that she's a bit confused to see me at this time of day—going all the way to the main door.

" Nothing in particular. I just wanted to check the condition outside for a bit, Milady. Are you going to come with me? If it's the matter, I can go at once to pick up your parasol-," I stopped talking as she put her pointfinger in front of me.

" Nah, I won't go outside. I will play with Flan inside because today she seems to be in a good condition. And Sakuya, can you check Meiling on my behalf?"

" Ah, sure, Mistress," I bowed to her and continued to walk outside. That is right, sometimes I call her Mistress but some other time, I call her Milady. I tried to get used to call her Mistress as what _she _was used to do before, but since I am used to call her Milady instead of Mistress, I still can't use Mistress all the time.

I walked my way to the gate as I smelled the fragrant and fresh air—mixed with the scent of flower petals. This is such a nice day. I saw Meiling, backed me up in front of the gate. I can't say that she's standing there—I guess she's leaning on the gate.

" Meiling," I called her calmly. Our distance is so close, so she must be able to hear my voice, but my expectation failed. She didn't give me a single respond.

" Meiling!" I raised my voice. But still, she doesn't even make a single reaction. _Can it be—is she sleeping again, is she slacking off from her job again? _I sighed as I opened the other side of the gate and walked in front of her. I saw her sleeping face, so innocent as if she doesn't have anything to do except to relax today. But she has something that she has to do, although we don't normally have many visitors here but who can guess that someone might come here and steal some items or books like _that person who became Young Mistress' obsession? _

I sighed again before I could swung my punch to her innocent face.

" Oooouccchhh!" She screamed. Looks like I managed to call her back from her own Cottonland.

" What was tha-," she patted her own head and nose—on the part where I punched her when she saw me, standing there in front of her.

" Ekh, Sakuya?" She seems to be surprised. I grasped my hands as I smiled with a bit anger.

" So, from now on your job is gate-sleeper instead of gate-keeper, huh, Meiling?" I asked her as she shook her head in panic.

" N-no, I'm so sorry!" She bowed down to me many times because she doesn't want any other hit as I was used to do, "it's just—the weather felt so nice and without realizing it, I-..."

I smiled calmly, " Fine, don't slack off again. Today, the weather is really nice, so I wouldn't bother to destroy this peaceful day to punish you because of your laziness."

" Err, sorry...," I can tell from her face that she meant it.

" Aw geez, this is your really bad habit. Since when, I wonder? But I believe ever since we moved to Gensokyo, your frequencies of falling asleep during work is more often," I folded my arms.

" Ahaha, well, it can't be helped. Gensokyo is much better than our previous homeland. And, it seems you have grown up too, Sakuya," she smiled gently.

That is right. Before realizing it, I have become as old as Meiling looks like. I have become much older than Milady's own physical age, too. I believe I was a little kid when I first was brought to this Mansion. I used to remember that Meiling is so big. _Let see... When was it, I wonder? Was it 5 years ago?No—I am 16 this year, which means it should be about 8 years ago, when I was brought here for the first time._

_._

_.  
><em>

" Kaa-chan... (Mother)," I grabbed my mother's warm hand tightly as my mother, with long and blonde hair kneed down and looked at my dark blue eyes with her dark blue eyes too. I wiped the tears that started to fall from my eyes.

" Listen, Sakuya... You know that your father will never be able to accompany you again, right?" she asked me gently with her gentle voice. I nodded sadly. My father was killed during a commotion which happened in the town. It has been 7 days after his funeral and now Mother will have to work as a maid in the so-called "Scarlet Mansion" in the forest. _Will I be alone from now on?_

" So, would you like to be with mother and live inside the Mansion from now on? I believe we must close Father's shop...," she smiled with her sad face. _I was only 8 years old at that time... _I nodded, I don't want to be alone.

We took my stuffs from Father's shop which became one with my house—no, my previous home. After that, we started to walk together. The trip was not tiring at all, now that I think about it, it must be because the conversation we had during that time. I could see the Mansion's gate. We stopped walking. I saw a girl with red hair and green clothes standing in front of the gate.

" Listen carefully, Sakuya...," Kaa-chan grabbed my hand, " actually, this Mansion is not Scarlet Mansion, but it's 'Scarlet Devil Mansion'."

" Eh?" I looked at her, I don't understand what she's saying anymore. _No, actually, I can already guess something from Kaa-chan's sentence, but it's just that I don't want to admit it._

" You can guess it from my words and from what you will have to see. Now, we have to come in and see the Mistress, the one that gave you name, Sakuya," and then we continued to walk.

" Oh, welcome back, Hinagiku Mizuki... I felt sorry to hear that your husband is death... Oh, is that—Izayoi Sakuya?" the red haired woman spoke.

" Yes, this is Sakuya, Meiling, " answered my mom, " Sakuya, this is Meiling."

" Aw, she's so cute! Her silver hair resemblences her father, eh...?" Meiling cuddled my childish cheek, " then, is she-?"

" Yes, she has the _gift _that runs in my family's blood from my grandmother. It has been 4 generation since my ancestors worked here as the Mistress' maid, right? Eventually, Sakuya will have to continue this line. Anyway, I shall hurry to Mistress' place," and then we walked inside the mansion and all the way to a fragrant and pretty room, which is later known as the Mistress' tea room. I couldn't help but seeing around during our way to the room.

" Ah, is that you, Mizuki?"

Inside the room, I saw a girl with red eyes and blue hair. Her dress is elegant and she looks more elegant by drinking her cup of tea. But then, I became frightened once I saw the vampirish wings growing from her back. I guess I know the meaning behind my mother's sentence now.

" What a pain, to bother drinking these so-so tea during your absence. And, is that child—_my _Sakuya?" she stared at me. I hugged and hid behind my mother's back.

" Yes, and forgive her for hiding behind me. She's just surprised and a bit scared. Just like me—when I was younger too," she patted my head, " Sakuya, this is the person who named you. She's my Mistress—Milady Remilia. She's the head of the Scarlet family's household."

" Yes. Of course. You were scared of me back then when your mother, Ada, brought you here too. You were older than her, though. Let see, you came here when you were 15. But soon she will get used to me, right? Although she's still a child? " she pointed the empty cup to my mother as Kaa-chan took it from her hand, " and it seems the condition here has become worse, right?"

" Yes, Mistress. My husband was killed during the commotion here, too," answered Kaa-chan as she played the cup on her hand before it disappeared—or was teleported to be exact.

" Hmm, I wonder if I really should go to Gensokyo?" Remilia leaned on her hand, " and what is this child's specialty? I believe your family has the descended gifts from Rosetta, right?"

" Exactly. And Sakuya's specialty is really unique. She can control or manipulate time and space. Although she may need more practices," answered my mom, " and if you say so, why don't we move to Gensokyo? It looks like you are fascinated by it. It is proved by the names you gave to me and Sakuya, anyway."

Remilia chuckled, " I am fascinated by it. And maybe I will consider about it. I am still learning the language, culture, and other things about Gensokyo. Patchouli and the others, too. And what a power... I hope she can be useful and talented."

" Yes, I will train her. Anyway, I shall take my leave now."

And that is my first day to be in the Scarlet Devil Mansion. After we got to our room, we packed my stuffs and Kaa-chan continued to work as I stayed in the room—rethinking everything that has happened and the history of my family.

_Rosette, my ascendant, a human with supernatural power worked here, for the vampire family and her descendants, too. Even Ada, my great grandma and my mother have some abilities and perhaps natural gift to work as a maid in the vampire family. That Remilia person also gave us our names... which means it is a fate that I will have to work here too. And just now, my mother told me that I will start my practices. I wonder if it's some practices to be able to protect this mansion from the commotions and some rampaging humans that often happened? But Milady Remilia is planning to_ _move to Genso what... aargh, I don't get anything at all!_ My head's spinning and my mind is confused. It's too much. Too much information and events happening today. I fell asleep due being tired.

.

.

But then, now to think about it, ever since that day, everything just happened fine. I managed to train my power and to be able to fight—which made me become expert with combining both of them. I often played with Meiling as we trained. I also filled my days with reading some books from Patchouli's library. There is no single suffering day ever since I arrived in Scarlet Devil Mansion. First thing that I feared is that I would suffer my day since it's Devil's Mansion. I smiled as I remember this.

But this one event has given me so much sadness and impression. It was when I turned into 14 years old. When I started to help my mother, when I have become familiar with the mansion and have known everyone—including the Young Mistress. Yes, it is one of two events that made us eventually move to Gensokyo.

.

.

That day was normal and nice just like usual days. Contradicting to the condition in the town, where the commotions still continuing (I know about it since I have to go to the town to do some errands sometimes). I could see from the window—one of some windows that are available in the mansion—that Meiling has just yawned. I was about to move on when I heard strange noises outside. The gate has been forcefully opened.

My mother and some other maids quickly walked outside. Kaa-chan told me to go to Milady's place to protect her if something were to happen. I could also see—when the humans brutally fought with Meiling and made her unconscious. This is not fair! Meiling was barehanded while they had some weapons with them. I wanted to run and chase my mother, but since she asked me to go to Milady's place, I have no choice but to do so.

" Milady, are you okay?" I opened the door to her room quickly. She looked like trembling of something on her bed.

" I—I saw something bad... is going to happen...," she tried to speak. _Her ability—to see or control the fate, was it?_

" I have to go out and-..."

_Sakuya, go to Mistress and protect her! And no matter what happens, never allow her to go out before one of us managed to say that everything is alright!_

" MILADY, YOU CAN'T!" I shouted. Milady was startled. She apologized to me as she sat down back to calm herself.

" I- I will check the condition for you, Milady," I opened the door and smiled to her, " I will be back soon."

I ran quickly to the first floor. I stopped my pace when I saw some of the humans and some other maids or fairies there. My mom wasn't here. I guess she must be outside, fighting the other humans along with the fairies.

" HA! Where are the vampires?" shouted one of the humans. I hate their voice and faces—I could judge by their faces and voice that they are just some evil humans which can't be consoled by peaceful means. Just in a second, we started to fight.

...

And just in some time, they managed to corner me. Our team lost to them. They have more allies and some weapons too. Some blood from the maid-fairies dirtied their clothes and weapons. I couldn't do anything after having all my knifes and silver pocket clock that become my medium to manipulate time (at that time, I was that weak... yes...) fell far from my position at that time.

" Now, now...," I trembled in fear as they walked approaching me. I closed my eyes, believing that it will be the time of my death when-...

" HEY!" I heard Milady's voice from upstairs. She flied down and attacked the humans around me until they are death. Milady managed to win, although the modern weapon that the humans had managed to injure her. But although she's injured, she didn't look like in pain at all. I was so impressed and grateful towards her. Suddenly I trusted her more than I used to be.

" Mi-Milady... thanks... and sorry," I sobbed. _I should have trained better than this... I have never been serious in considering the worse situation like this..._

"That aside-... I have just remembered the vision I had...," Milady suddenly ran towards the gate as I chased her.

There, we saw the last human standing were killed by my mother. We managed to win from those myriads of humans, it seems. My mother, covered in blood, turned around and smiled as she saw me and Milady.

" Thank goodness, you two are fine...," she smiled gently when she suddenly fell to the ground. Milady and I quickly approached her.

" Mom! Mother! You gotta be alright!" I started to cry again.

" ...kh, am I too late? Although I have seen this, but...," Milady looked so regretful. My mom patted Milady as she smiled gently.

" It's okay..."

I began to cry louder, " NOOO! MOM!"

I shook her body before Milady stretched her hand to me and shook her head. She whispered to me, " Let her go..."

And then, Milady gently patted my mother's head and whispered softly, " You have done very well... Now close your eyes and rest yourself..."

And that is... the death of my mother. I regretted myself back then. If only I could do what Milady has done to my mother—if only I could smile and also console her that everything is okay, then maybe, my mother would be more peaceful when she left us. That day, I also got impression and respect towards Milady. Ever since that incident, I started to train myself harder just in case another incident would happen. I also believe that ever since that incident, Milady has tried to reconsider her thought to move to Gensokyo or not.

One and a half year has passed. The second incident happened at the time when we didn't even think about it. It was when me and Milady went to the downtown. I couldn't really tell what happened. But during our leave, it appeared that the humans managed to poison Meiling and made their way to the basement—where Young Mistress were. Unfortunately, they were killed by Young Mistress' power that she used unconsciously due to her fear.

And when we arrived there, we got our gate to be broken, the poisened Meiling which was healed by Patchouli, and—the blood-stained room with the Young Mistress in the corner of room, whimpering and crying while hugging her broken stuffed doll.

" I'm sorry... I'm sorry... I'm scared...," the Young Mistress continued to murmur those words.

" ...tsk!" Milady Remilia looked so pissed upon seeing this. No wonder, although she rarely spends her time with Flandre, she loves her little sister so much. Flandre is just her only family...

" Sakuya, can you please take care of all the mess along with the other maids, Patchouli, and Koakuma?" asked Milady as she walked to the outside.

" Yes, but what are you going to—"

" And can you use your power to move the WHOLE mansion?"

"...Yes... Are we...?"

She turned around me. Her eyes were full of anger, " We will move tonight. Let me give those humans some lessons!"

I was speechless. Without any doubt, I began cleaning the mess and prepared to move the mansion. It would took me some great energies and I would need to rest after that. We have planned where would we stay in Gensokyo so I won't even bother asking for the location.

At that fateful night, Milady came back. She was blood-stained, but the blood wasn't her blood. It was the humans' blood to be exact. I know it already. She exterminated the humans. She couldn't hold it anymore. Usually she would try to not interfere or cause any harms to the humans but since they have gone too far, she had her limit broken. But it wouldn't matter although the issues have been spread to the other town. We will move today, tonight. To Gensokyo...

.

.

"Meiling!" Milady's voice interrupted my reminisce as I turned around and saw Milady and Young Mistress using their parasols, all ready to set up to the Hakurei Shrine to visit both Reimu and Marisa. They looked all happy. I smiled.

" Shall we go now?"

* * *

><p><em>If I were to think about it again, <em>

_everything that happened—_

_it must have been my fate. _

_Our fate. _

_We wouldn't be able to smile here happily if only the incidents didn't happen._

_ This is my fate and I am happy with it._

* * *

><p><strong>And that is the end of the story. Thanks for reading this story and I am sorry for every mistakes I've made and I hope you are entertained by this story. Please drop a line of review if possible. Thanks and have a nice day!<strong>


End file.
